Legally in Love
by Anka7995
Summary: "I think it is obvious you don't date your colleagues, it leads to only one thing a big mess and dating you would not help in our reputation, if we want to become partners." Hermione POV.
1. Chapter 1

_This was something I had to try, I mean this plot bunny did not allow me to write any stories! _

_So, this is basically inspired from The Practice and Boston Legal, some cases would be inspired by those and some of my father's cases, who is a lawyer._

* * *

**_Summary:_**Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are successful attorneys and have no time for love and such nonsense, join them through their cases and some personal discoveries. Inspired majorly by Boston Legal. DracoxHermione

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Neither Harry Potter nor Boston Legal.

* * *

**Pilot**

"Will you please, please help me in the preparations?" Ron Weasley asks me, literally pouting, and I wonder why I cannot resist _that _pout. In all honesty, I am sure and completely sure that I must reply in negative for various reasons. One, I have a big murder trial, correction jury trial next week and I need to be prepared for it. Two, I don't know how long this trial would take, I am the defendant's lawyer and the odds are not in his favour. He was seen holding a gun over the victim's corpse, who happened to be the guy who was having an affair with his wife.

Yes, I, Hermione Jean Granger am an attorney, a lawyer, dealing with Muggle and Wizarding cases alike. Actually, Crane, Shore and Associates, specialized in this field, Muggle and Wizarding Law, I mean.

"Hermione?" Ron said, "You there? You kind of zoned out."

I nodded, but really did not feel like talking, I am supposed to be able to say 'no'. If Ginny had been here right now she would have explained Ron that it was highly inconsiderate to ask your ex-girlfriend help you prepare for your engagement with other girl. But, alas, she was returning from her extravagant honeymoon next week and I had no way to explain that to him without sounding jealous and bitter.

"Look Ron, I have an important case next week…" I began.

"Put Malfoy on it," He said, as it was the easiest thing to do.

Draco Malfoy worked with me, yes, helping Muggles and stuff. I am not allowed to look at him funny, because he has changed. He assured me that and he is not biased or prejudiced and works with me in the same workspace, so I can give him that.

But he was still Malfoy, while he is not as vile as he used to be, bickering with me and riling me up is still one of his favorite hobbies. He would gladly, well as gladly Malfoy can manage, second-chair a case with me, but I cannot just _put _him on my case. There is a thing called client-attorney loyalty, at least to me.

"You know I cannot do that…" I said, my hand going to my forehead as I tried to control the growing head-ache, maybe I needed to go get my eyes checked, I had been getting head-aches frequently.

"Please, Hermione," He said again, "You helped in everyone's weddings… Dean and Parvati, Harry and Daphne, Lavender and Seamus, Neville and Hannah, Ginny and Blaise, I mean you even helped, Percy the git."

I sighed, just go ahead and remind me that I helped in more than a dozen wedding preparations and am not even close to finding a guy to settle.

I am not desperate and I am just twenty-seven, but seeing my parents' successful marriage and the Weasley household and Lupins, I had realized how fervently I wanted a family. I was eighteen then, and in the middle of a war. But in the back of the mind I had sworn that if I would survive the war, I would get married and have a happy peaceful family, not right away but some day.

When I kissed Ron in the middle of Great War and when he kissed back, the dream solidified only to be diminished when we broke up three years later. I was over Ron, I liked to believe but somewhat jealous that he was getting married, before me and he didn't even wanted family when they were together. A part of me, the little irrational one took it as a personal attack but I could not help but accept that we were not the same as he and Susan are.

"Ron, I am sorry, maybe you should hire a wedding planner or something," I said, firmly and then added without my better judgement, "and maybe Susan won't be thrilled if I plan your engagement party."

Susan was a sweet girl, really but she hated the fact that Ron and I were still close; I don't blame her as I am also a girl and I would not like the fact that my boyfriend's female best friend for more than a decade and ex-girlfriend would plan my our engagement, however platonic the relationship might be.

"This is not about us, is it?" Ron asked.

Great! This was not a time to get observant and perceptive, Ron! I mentally exclaimed, before shaking my head almost fervently.

"No, there is not even an 'us', Ron." I said, calmly, I felt the nerve on my head throbbing, "I am happy for you and Susan and the idea of surprise engagement is absolutely adorable but I am not free to arrange it."

Then he gave me the look I was too familiar with, the look which always somehow managed to make me help him with his homework, which he should have done before.

After a few more coaxing, I gave in. I said I would help him with suggestions but not dedicate myself for the whole thing and assured him that Harry and Daphne would be glad to help.

Surprisingly, he had warmed up quickly to Daphne and Blaise and all the Slytherins for that matter. I could not agree more with him, I was tired of hating people, just did not have the energy.

With a final good-bye and a kiss on his cheek, I apparated to my office, technically it was Saturday and court was closed but that doesn't mean I had a holiday. I trudged to my office door form the apparition spot of the office. We had a separate, hidden apparition spot as we dealt on a daily basis with Muggles.

"Good afternoon, bookworm." The familiar drawl startled me; I found myself smiling as I rolled my eyes. This was the customary greeting I got from my colleague and dare I say, friend, Draco Malfoy.

"Afternoon, ferret," I replied, without missing a beat and was satisfied to his lips twitch upward, slightly.

"How was the date with Weasel-bee?"

"Was not a date," I muttered shuffling through the written notes for the case, "he wanted me to help for his surprise engagement."

"Oh, and he got only his ex-girlfriend to ask for help?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I have a reputation of part-time wedding planner." I jumped to defend my friend, and sometimes I cannot figure out why.

"That you do… I don't know why you bothered to become a lawyer, wedding planner suits you."

"And you hate weddings," I said rolling my eyes, "we have established that since Harry and Daphne's wedding and it only solidified during Blaise and Ginny's wedding."

Those were the only two weddings we had planned together. Daphne was like a sister to him and Blaise was his best friend. He was happy for they were happy, but he hated weddings and I am sure that he will elope that is if he ever decides to marry.

I was a bit disappointed when I did not receive some witty comeback from him but promptly turned my attention to the copy of constitution in my hand.

"The Riley case?" Malfoy asked raising an eyebrow. I fought the urge to frown. I could never do that, raise only one eyebrow, I mean. I almost groaned; maybe work-load was taking a toll on me. I had the weirdest thoughts, now-a-days.

"Yep," I answered, "I have a very logical argument that Chris Riley did not shoot his ex-best-friend, aka, the guy who is- was, screwing his wife and that would be because he is a wizard and an Avada would have sufficed."

Malfoy chuckled, "Real smart, Granger, how are you planning to explain 'Avada' to a muggle judge?"

"That's the catch, Malfoy."

"Tried for settlement? I mean reduce the sentence or something?"

"Riley is innocent, he pleads innocence and would not do with anything else."

"That's the catch," Malfoy repeated, "What is his side of the story?"

"His wife, Samantha, called him and asked him to meet there, in the hotel room. They had been fighting for a long time and lived separately. When he entered the crime scene, the room, he saw a gun on the coffee table by the couch, and the idiot picked it up."

"The gun being the weapon for crime?"

"Yeah, he says that Samantha is known for violence and hysterics and he took it just to be safe. My case could be blaming the wife, but I lack the motive."

"But why a gun? Why not wand?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh, Samantha has freakish reactions to magic, being a muggle, she is one of those kind who freak out and well just freak out when they hear about magic or see magic happen."

"You realize you said 'freak' three times?" He replied with an amused look at her, "However did she marry a wizard then?"

"Well, initially she had been fine with it, until she discovered Voldemort, I mean all the history about Voldemort and stuff, through Riley's work and she well freaked out. She never realized magic could get that ugly."

"Wow… Dark Lord's terror prevails even after seven years of his demise, he would be glad." Malfoy grumbled.

"But that doesn't help with the case." I said.

Malfoy then became perfectly still, he didn't even blink and I waited patiently.

"Rabbit" Malfoy said.

"Excuse me?"

"Pull out a rabbit from your skirt or something; you know some unexpected twist, convince the jury."

"A…lright…" I said slowly.

"Okay, here's the deal, there could be universal truth behind the murder." Malfoy said, smirking.

"Money?"

"See the insurance claims, wills, heirs and such." Malfoy suggested.

And then a light bulb went on in my head, of course, if Samantha was having an affair with the victim for two years then there is a possibility that some of his property would go to her and she knew for a fact that Riley had developed a fixed deposit under his name and everything he had would go to Samantha, as they hadn't divorced, yet.

"Oh!" I exclaimed and clapped my hands, "Thank you, Malfoy, I owe you one."

"No problems, Granger, after all we all must help the less blessed." Malfoy said with a smirk and sauntered off.

I knew he would throw this on my face whenever possible and I have to admit that he was a better attorney than me _but_ I would never ever admit that to his face and I am sure he would need me for some imminent case.

I prepared for the opening as I researched every bit of claims of Mrs. Riley when Riley dies or is not in a condition to handle his assets, I finally had a case.

It was about 8 when I finally finished my preparations. Smiling with satisfaction, I closed my file and stretched. My stomach growled to indicate that I had not eaten since lunch with Ron, and I had not eaten much as Ron had been insistent on engagement preparations.

Reaching to the apparition point, I was about to apparate to my flat and order pizza maybe as I am sure I was in no mood to cook. My cell phone vibrated in my back pocket and I pulled it out.

"_Hello?_" I asked, receiving, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"_Hermione where are you?_" The familiar voice of Harry Potter asked me.

"_I am in the office._"

"_On Saturday?_"

"_You act as if it is something new?_"

"_So, you want to join Daphne and me for dinner?_"

"_Well, will I be imposing?_" I asked, I did not want to impose on them, though I did not mind being the third-wheel, I was pretty much used to it now.

"_If you would have been, would I ask you?_" Harry asked.

"_No… unless, I am going to get lecture on work later life first?_"

"_I am making no promises._"

"_Okay, __mom__, if you insist, I will just pop in at your place?_" I asked.

"_It is fine, dinner is almost ready anyways."_

"_Great see you in a second, then?_"

"_Yep._" With that I disconnected.

Great, now I did not have to eat dinner alone. Not that I ever ate dinner alone, somehow, I always get company.

Harry and Daphne came as a surprise to me, as well as everyone in the world. When they started dating, many of the jaws hit the floor.

They worked together, in the Auror Department, got many cases together, and well 'sparks fly'ed. Then along with Daphne came Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Astoria, and etcetera, basically the Slytherin clan.

Somehow one thing was mutual that we did not want to fight. And well we all became friends, I mean there was still some animosity but well we were not on each other's throats or shouting curses at one another.

All big happy family, with Daphne and Harry making sheep's eyes at each other, Ginny and Blaise being Ginny and Blaise as the two flirted shamelessly with each other and claimed that nothing was going on between the two of them. _All in good humor_, they would say and then get back with it.

And next it took, one guy to make a move on Ginny and Blaise finally admitted that they were not as platonic as they claimed to be. What next? After a screaming match between the two which was followed by an intensive snogging session, they finally got together and married after six months.

Now, the only single ones in our expanded family are me, Malfoy, Theo and Pansy as Ron is dating and probably proposing her within next week he is not counted.

The latest endeavour Daphne and Ginny had undertaken is getting the four singles to start dating and thus, the matchmaking program or lectures of how life should come before work, or so, from Harry. Even though the lectures are saved only for me and Draco as the two of us mostly compete with each other for being the better attorney.

Denny Crane, our senior partner claims we are like him and Shirley Shmidt and I take that as a compliment.

Shirley Shmidt, is a famous attorney of New York, where Denny worked before shifting to London with Alan Shore.

I shake my head out of the thoughts of Denny and Alan and apparate to Potters' Residence to be greeted by Harry and Ron.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said as he gave me a hug, "How is everything?"

"Hey. Everything is fine... life is going on." I say with a smile and pull back, I see Harry opening his mouth and I am sure one of his lectures was imminent.

"Hermione," he began.

But was cut off by a deafening crack! Followed by the entry of Draco Malfoy, he was wearing the same clothes as the afternoon, did he not leave the office just like her, I wondered as I sift through my brain trying to remember if he had any important cases.

"Granger? Found the motive?" he asked, breaking me out of my reverie, for a moment I was confused but caught on quickly.

"Yep, as it turns out she has about 5 million pounds on her in case Riley dies or is unable to claim it, though I would need to plead for further investigation time, so I could learn more about the William's and Samantha's relationship, maybe it could help, if Charles and Samantha were also on the rocks, like Samantha had claimed to Chris."

"Good," Malfoy said, "what about-?"

"Please will you two stop discussing cases over here?" Ron asked, "I can hardly understand you."

"Well, if that is the condition, many of the topics of discussions will be banned." Draco mumbled.

"Malfoy, be nice!" Daphne and I exclaimed together, I turned to Daphne who had just returned from kitchen.

"Hey Daph," I said, giving her a hug.

"Hey, Hermione, so nice to see you out of court and office, anything new?" Daphne said.

"No... Just cases," I shrugged.

"Really interesting cases..." Malfoy piped in, "How come you get all the fun cases?"

"Because I am better than you, but I think Alan and Denny take the fun cases."

"Well, they have their names on the letterhead, don't they? I wonder if they will allow _Malfoy_ on it when I become a partner."

"Well, Granger will be added first." I say.

"Who says you will become partner before me?"

"I do."

"Please, be real, Granger. I am better."

"Yeah-yeah." I reply sarcastically.

"Who gave you the motive on Riley case?"

"Well, who helped you on Nolan case?"

"Ha, who saved the Chinese guy's case?"

"You didn't even say anything on that one! And that was my first case, in third year, mind you!"

"Yeah, but you laughed at you client's testimony, _twice_."

"And I apologized, I mean, who says, 'raw, red buttocks' so many times, I understand he is not good with English but... it was so funny." I replied, making a passable imitation of my first ever client.

"Yeah, _malpuppet_."

"Please, it is years old!"

"Not that old." He smirks.

"Gosh, you two are impossible!" Daphne said throwing her hands up in air, "Do you ever stop bickering, how do you even work on a case together?"

"We manage," Malfoy smirks and then turns to look at me, "That reminds me... you want to assist me on this new case...?"

"Jury?" I ask and he nods.

"When does it start?"

"Well, a week later."

"So soon? I have the Riley case." I mutter.

"Hear the catch, at least." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Shoot." I said.

"It is about the tobacco industry case" Malfoy smirked.

"Oh!" I exclaim, my eyes widening, "The guy who is suing the Tobacco industry for his wife's death."

"Yep."

"Great! I am on it!" I smile.

"And you said you were too busy to help me." Ron accused.

"Uh..." I mumbled, really, what could I say? I had announced to him this afternoon that I was fully packed.

"This is most likely one time opportunity, Weasley." Malfoy said, "No attorney would like to miss it."

I nodded eagerly, this was one time opportunity.

"Everything fine and good, but if you two discuss work once more, I will kick you two out." Daphne said, changing the topic successfully.

After a few minutes of insignificant conversation, Susan and Hannah came, soon followed by Neville.

We all exchanged pleasantries and talked about nothing in particular, until dinner was ready, most of the time, I found my thoughts wandering to the two cases and no one tried to force me in a conversation.

* * *

_Should I continue this one? _


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't get it," I grumbled, it was Sunday, the day after the dinner with the Potters, "this case has potential and it is totally 'the Shore' material, why isn't Alan taking this?"

"You doubt my capabilities, Granger?" Malfoy asked and I shook my head almost automatically.

"No, it is not about that… actually, if this case first came to Alan… this is not the type of case he will give up." I defended myself, wondering since when I started to care about Malfoy's feelings.

"Here…" he said shifting the open file towards me, putting his finger on the paper, pointing to the name of the opposing counsel.

_Tara Wilson_

"The Tara Wilson? Alan's Tara Wilson?" I asked, Draco baffled.

"Not so much mine, Granger," said a voice, Alan's voice from the doorway, "Rumor has it she is marrying Malcolm."

If a situation like this happened with anyone else, I would have been mortified. But not so with Alan… The company of Alan, Denny and Draco for years had made me shameless.

"Well, you are quoting Adele, so that must be something," I said and pretended to look for the right word, "heartbroken?"

"No… obviously, heartbroken is over-rated." He said sliding in the seat next to mine.

"Of course." I replied, primly.

"So you are second-chairing the case?" He asked me.

"Yep." I replied popping the 'p'.

"I will be there, too." He said looking at me and Malfoy, "To maintain the ambience, of course."

"Of course," I said.

"What was that, Granger?"

"You will just stare at Tara's ass." I said.

"You under-estimate me, I would stare at your ass."

Honestly, these sort of comments should drive me up the wall and become embarrassed, and turn the not so attractive shade of tomato, but being a lawyer is a tough job. If you don't accept humor and well, just learn to loosen up, this job gets tougher.

So I try to forget the guilt of knowing I sent a supposed innocent free on streets with my words and wit, who the very next day killed another person, with sarcasm and these hopeless jokes with Alan and Denny.

I know not everyone would feel the same way as I do and many would take Alan's comments offensive and be disgusted at him but I don't in some twisted way the duo of Alan and Denny remind me of Fred and George.

George though coped and moved on, he was never the same, and I still believe a part of him went away with Fred that night.

Denny and Alan just try to _diffuse the tension _and for a moment make us forget of the mistakes we made and the guilt on our backs and for that I adored both of them.

After that I made no smart comment though we just sat there and discussed the case, until it was obviously time for dinner, having skipped the lunch.

Our strategy was a bit dirty, to be honest.

Well, as it turns out, everyone knows that Tara is a famous and successful attorney, she assures she had learnt a lot from Alan, and she has a particular type of opening for jury trials.

She addresses the jury with a statement of common sense, that it was plain simple common sense and then she says about the feelings and sufferings and how her client was the victim of everything.

Our plan? Simple, make me open first and make me copy her opening style, because opening was Tara's strength.

And second, we were not actually looking for a trial but settlement of our wished amount, obviously. So our aim was to give an opening that could scare them enough to give us our amount.

Simple and sweet but even after years of playing a bit dirty, I felt guilty.

"Look at the bigger purpose, Granger," Draco said, as we exited the building of our firm together, "You are finally getting justice to a guy who lost his wife and got nothing in return not even a sorry from the makers of the thing that killed her."

I nodded looking straight ahead at the crowded street, as we walked side by side.

I wanted to ask myself since when Malfoy got so perceptive, but I didn't. Maybe it was one of the traits, I never knew he possessed because it will harm his, tough, bad guy reputation.

Well, whatever, really. I had a jury opening tomorrow and thinking about Draco Malfoy and his characteristics is not on my to-do list.

Alan believes I can do this opening better because I am the emotional one.

As if! The two of them, that is, Alan and Draco are more emotional.

But they say, "Emotions are over-rated."

And I would believe them, if I did not know them, but I knew them all three of them, Alan, Denny and Draco.

Never even in my wildest dreams I would have imagined I would know or rather say, that I know Draco Malfoy.

In all honesty, I know he has made some really bad choices in past, he had confessed that he found the Dark path thrilling and believed in blood supremacy.

One night, after the Christmas party in the office, we had somehow wounded up together, talking about nothing and everything.

That was the day I learned about his life.

He was ignored by busy parents, who looked after his every need but attention, which led him to grow as a spoilt brat. Growing up among the family and acquaintances who believed strongly in blood supremacy, he had believed in it, too. It was not until his sixth year he realized the true darkness of the Dark side. The Dark Lord was loyal to none; he cared for none, except himself. A lesson, he learned the hard way, he was too deep to come out. Looking at me and countless innocent people get tortured in front of eyes was something he could not bear, yet he had no other choice. He was secretly rooting for Harry, even though Harry winning the war would mean that he would be thrown to disgrace.

But after the war ended, he was just tired.

He gave himself to the cause of changing himself and becoming better and after a long while he managed that. It took a longer time to convince others he had changed, but he managed.

I had always thought he had let go of his past, put it in the part of his brain so he would never have to look at it again. But he said that he remembered it, and kept all his flaws and mistakes close to him, still raw and fresh in memory so that he would not make the same mistake again.

And as much it pains me to accept it, I am impressed by him. But I won't tell him, never in a million years, I promise myself.

"Granger, you zoned out," Draco informed me and I shook my head, trying to clear them of my thoughts.

"Just thinking," I murmured, not looking at him, "So are you invited tonight for dinner, too?" I asked him, to change the topic.

Harry and Daphne had invited me, again for dinner as it was a Sunday. Though we all meet during weekends, it was odd to be invited two days in a row, even though it is Daphne who supplies me food most of the time because becoming an attorney does not give time for cooking and Daph believes too much take-out is extremely unhealthy and so makes it a point Draco and I are well fed, most of the time. Draco had once joked about her playing the mother hen and she had hexed him and said, "It is not so bad to be taken care of, Malfoy."

"Yes, it's a bit odd though," he says, echoing my thoughts, "They specifically invited me, not like the usual either I gate-crash or she packs and sends something for me."

I nodded and smiled, "I think we should thank Daphne and do something for her, and it is good she makes sure we are well-fed."

"Yeah," he says in agreement, "but she will not have anything elaborate. Honestly, sometimes I am surprised she and Astoria are sisters."

"Astoria is classy," I agree with a roll of my eyes, she had told me I needed a new wardrobe because my clothes were plain, boring and _too Muggle_. I wanted to point out her then boyfriend, Draco Malfoy wore Muggle suits, too, but I refrained myself as I did not want to mess the fund-raising or client-grabbing party we had, when she said that.

"She wants everything fancy and of the highest price whereas Daphne wants something given with love. Before going to Hogwarts we were sure that she would end up in Hufflepuff, but she became Slytherin."

"Well, back then we all had bad perception of houses," I said and he stops to turn and look at me.

"Meaning?" He asks.

I move forward and he follows me as I answered, "Meaning that all Hufflepuffs are not foolish, all Gryffindors are not headstrong, all Ravenclaws are not uptight and all Slytherins are not evil." The last part is barely a whisper; I am surprised he heard it in the middle of raucous crowd.

"You are right, all Slytherins are not evil." He says softly and stops walking, grabbing my wrist to make me do the same.

We both look at each other for a long while but nothing is said between us.

"Come on, let's go before Daphne thinks we killed each other," Draco said, and just like that the topic is changed and the incident goes into one of the many unspoken moments that had passed between us previously, seeming so surreal like they were dreams.

"Oh no I don't think so, she knows we are working on a case together, that ensures her until the trial is over, the two of us won't kill each other." I replied but walked with him none-the-less.

"If that keeps her off our back, we should work together more often," He said with a smirk and turned as he reached near an empty alleyway.

"It won't, she and Harry will find a reason to worry, they both like worrying," I reply, wondering how it would have looked like to a stranger seeing the two of us enter a deserted alleyway.

"Side-along?" He asked.

I found it odd, but shrugged and held his arm anyways as the familiar feeling of being hooked behind the navel and being squeezed through a tube encompasses me and a moment later we are in the living room of Potter Residence.

"Harry? Daphne?" I call out.

"In the kitchen," Daphne's voice floats to us, it sounds strained, "Wait there, we will take a moment."

I look at Draco as I try not to imagine what the two of them could be doing in the kitchen. Cooking, the logical part of my brain says to me, Harry is good in cooking and so is Daphne, it is only obvious they are helping each other.

"When is the conference for settlement?" I ask Draco because he is standing there awkwardly and I am sitting on the couch.

He comes and sits beside me and replies, "Tomorrow at ten, I am a bit apprehensive about Alan around her, I just hope he wouldn't do anything to harm the case."

"As careless and unsocial and unconventional Alan is, he won't do anything to harm the case," I assure him, "Besides, emotions are involved here, and even though emotions are over-rated, he does them."

Draco nods and smiles, looking mildly convinced, "You have him pinned down, don't you?"

"Oh, I have," I say breezily, waving my hand for the effect.

"You like him," He says, not asks.

"Yes but I assure you, not in a romantic way," I said, "He is a good guy, even though he doesn't act like it."

Draco chuckles, "Yes, he is a good guy," he says and I smile.

"What are you two talking about?" the voice of Ron bursts the bubble.

"Alan," Draco says, smirking at me, "Granger had him pinned down today." He said, making it sound really dirty.

"I did no such thing," I say primly.

Ron looks at the two of us oddly and says, "You two are weird,"

"Heard that before," I say.

"A lot," Draco makes it a point to add.

"You know there was this case…" I begin only to be cut off by Ron.

"Can you two stop talking about cases?" He asks and he looks pissed, maybe he hasn't cooled down from yesterday and here I thought Susan was good for his temper issues. She generally is, but she was not here right now.

"It is interesting," Draco says, innocently, too innocently and I know he is trying to make him angrier, "and Granger has loads of interesting cases."

"I do?" I ask, looking at him, "So you accept I am better than you."

"Please, no, despo," he says, uncharacteristically.

"Picking up words from the latest girlfriend, are we?" I ask, smirking, it was the new attorney, Sally, I think, she was good and all but wore revealing and unprofessional clothes and she liked Draco, or that's what the gossip mill says and trust me, the office gossip mill is worse than Hogwarts gossip mill.

"Jealous, tweedums?" He asks smirking, too.

"You wish, honey," I say and then burst into laughter.

"Draco has a girlfriend?" Daphne asks entering the room, soon to be followed by Harry, who puts an arm around her waist and Daphne automatically leans into his shoulder. Even though I don't feel anything towards Harry, I am a bit jealous, because I want that kind of love and understanding, which seems effortless.

"No, it is this new girl following me around." He said and I laugh .

"She is a woman, I think." I said, chuckling.

"She dresses like a girl." He said, making a face at me.

"And as if you don't enjoy that," I said with a smirk.

"You two are strange," Daphne point

Draco and I look at each other and smile.

"Heard that before," Draco says.

"A lot," I add and then we both burst into laughter.

We are acting like teenagers, but maybe it is fair because we did not get to be teenaged, when we were teenagers.

"Are you two dating?" A voice asks from the doorway and we all turn to find Ginny standing there with her arm crossed.

She seemed to have a glowing look about her and was a bit tanned.

"Ginny!" I exclaimed, and went to hug her, "You are back early!"

"Yeah, yeah I am," she said, smiling as she returned the hug, she pulled back and then glared at Ron, "Someone had to teach my brother, you don't your ex-girlfriend to prepare for your engagement."

"Ouch," Harry said, as he hugged her, "Tired of Blaise, already?"

"Nope… we had some news to share and I thought its better we head back early." Ginny said, and then hugged Daphne, Draco and turned to Ron again.

"This doesn't mean you are off the hook." She added with a pointed glare.

How Ginny learned about the engagement thing is beyond me and I would not ask, because I know she will just say, "I have my sources."

"So back to my initial question," Ginny said, looking between me and Draco, "You two an item?"

"No," I said, rolling my eyes, "We are not an 'item'."

"Yet," Ginny said and then completely changed the topic, "So Blaise would be here in a moment and then we will share the news."

I wanted to say something about the complete dismissal and then the cocky, 'yet' comment, I glanced at Draco looking at Ginny, mildly amused.

"So Weaslette," he said, smirking, "I think I know your news." He said that with a wink at Ginny.

To my, and I assume everyone's surprise, Ginny blushed bright red, the way she used to blush at Harry when she was young and was head over heels for him.

"Okay, she is a tomato now," I said, "What's up?"

"Weaslette is pregnant," Draco answered.

"Really?" Daphne and I echoed, looking at Ginny who nodded, still red.

"Oh Ginny!" I exclaimed and hugging her again, "Congratulations!"

That started a chain of congratulations and good wishes from everyone, even Ron hugged her, I was surprised because he had thrown a fit when he learned that Harry and Ginny had shagged.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked Draco after everyone had settled on the couches and even Blaise had arrived.

"Mood-swings, Ginny Weasley does not do mood swings," he said with the trade-mark smirk and everyone laughed.

_**A/N: **Love to all the reviewers, followers and favouriters, and I know that is not a word. Thanks to everyone who read this. Again, I would love your opinions. Review, follow, fave. Keep the love coming. _


End file.
